Perfect
by d60kit
Summary: Mac meets Reed's new girlfriend...


_Nothing belongs to me._

_-  
_

Mac Taylor is not an accomplished cook, but he's making an effort tonight. There are delicious smells coming from the oven, the recipe Stella gave him has been followed to the letter and even the ingredients have been purchased from small shops she recommended, rather than his usual supermarket. Reed had insisted on bringing the wine, his attempts to sound grown up making Mac grin. He doubts his wife's son has any knowledge of wine, so there's a bottle or two hidden in the kitchen just in case he has to make a quick switch. He wants this evening to be perfect because even without the extra incentive, he's been looking forward to seeing the young man who's the closest to a child he'll ever have.

-

At first, after Reed's near death at the hands of the cabbie killer, they had been close, with Reed preferring to confide in someone with first hand experience of horrors, rather than his adopted family with their safe, ordinary life. However, as the younger man began to recover from his experience, they'd slipped back in their old routine of quick phone calls every so often, Reed chattering about the new developments in his life and Mac never really having much to say about his own.

-

The last time they'd met in person was at least six weeks ago, probably longer. They'd grabbed lunch together the last time Mac was having an unusually slow week at work and that was the first time Ellie's name had been mentioned, Reed blushing as he admitted that a girl he'd met by chance in a coffee shop was now playing a significant role in his life. Since then Mac had heard how Reed's parents adored her, how the couple were planning a road trip to California in the summer, how she was completely different from the other girls Reed knew, and wasn't he so lucky to have suddenly wanted an espresso on his way to the subway and ended up in line next to her, even if he still has no idea what a girl like her sees in him.

-

It's obvious to Mac that the young man is completely besotted and he's not surprised; Reed is young, impulsive, and doesn't believe in keeping his emotions to himself. It's a complete contrast to Mac's own attitude, but he is grateful that this innocence is still unscathed, and he's already inclined to like the girl who has made Reed happy at a time when he deserved something good to happen.

-

Mac is not a very exuberant person and he can't put strangers at ease the way someone like Stella can, but he wants to make Ellie feel welcome in his own way. Reed has mentioned that she recently lost both her parents in different ways, that she'd been through a very rough patch but was now getting her life back on track, doing some freelance writing and maybe taking some classes at a local college in fall. This kind of resilience, going on when it would be easier to give up, is something Mac has to admire. He's sure that liking her won't take him too much effort.

-

He hears the buzzer and does a final quick check of the room he's just tidied before walking over to open the door. Outside, Reed has his arm around a petite blonde, smiling proudly, but as Mac's eyes move from his surrogate son to the familiar features, his own smile drops from his face.

-

'Detective Taylor!'

'Ella? How…' Detective Mac Taylor has spent so long in tricky situations that he's never lost for words, but this is an exception to the rule. 'But… but Reed said your name was Ellie!'

If it sounds too much like an accusation then she doesn't seem to notice.

'Yeah that's what he likes to call me. It's silly of him, but I quite like it really.' Ella looks over at Reed as he gives her a soppy smile, then she turns back to Mac and casually adds, 'It's what my dad used to call me when I was little.'

And, knowing what he does about her relationship with her late father, Mac cannot think of a response to that either.

'So you know each other then?'

Reed's innocent curiosity is suddenly infuriating; after everything that's happened to him how can he still be so gullible?

'Yes, from when my dad died. Detective Taylor solved the case… and looked after me when there when was no else.'

Reed strokes her arm supportively and accepts this heavily abbreviated version of events without question.

'Well baby, you'll have to start calling him Mac now.'

'Mac…' she tests, drawing the word out like a promise.

There's silence for a moment and Mac realises he should step back and let them in, because he's the host tonight and it's rude to leave the happy couple standing on his doorstep while he tries to work out the rules of this game.

-

Inside Mac watches Reed clumsily help Ella out of coat, and notes the way Reed looks at her, making no effort to hide the fact that he is utterly besotted. Suddenly pained by the sight of Reed's face, Mac turns his eyes to Ella instead. As she brushes her hair out of her face, the sleeve of her sweater slips back and reveals the faint white lines across her wrists, almost invisible now. They weren't deep cuts and he's seen enough wounds like that to know that it wasn't death she was searching for. She catches him looking and he tears his eyes away. He suddenly wishes he'd sent someone else to her apartment that day. He has a direct line to the emergency services after all, but Ella hadn't called 911, she'd called him. And he'd gone because his foolish need to save people wouldn't let him stay away.

-

Reed settles himself on the sofa, already half way through a story about something that had happened at work, though Mac barely hears him. Ella stays standing, prowling the room and examining the photos scattered around, until she stops and picks one up, stroking a finger across the glass.

'Is this your wife, Mac? She's beautiful. And doesn't Reed look just like her?'

He has to fight the urge to snatch the picture out of her hands. For reasons he doesn't quite understand, he wants Ella away from Claire's memory and far away from Claire's son. He's spent so long telling his team that instincts are nothing without evidence, but now his own instincts are screaming that this girl is dangerous.

-

'I was nervous about coming here, but it's so lovely to see you again, Mac.'

'I told you he'd like you, didn't I honey? It's all worked out well hasn't it?' Reed asks, a touch of anxiety in his voice, so eager to please.

'It's perfect,' Ella breathes, but it's not Reed she's looking at.

-

Mac mumbles something about checking on the food and as he moves towards the kitchen he can still feel her eyes on him. He tells himself he's just being paranoid, but when he glances in the mirror by the doorway he can see her watching, and even as Reed takes advantage of the moment alone to wrap his arms round her waist and nuzzle her neck, Ella's reflection holds Mac's gaze and smiles at him. Just perfect.


End file.
